Des cicatrices
by SlytherinDM
Summary: "Tout le monde a des cicatrices, certaines sur la peau et certaines cacher à l'intérieur de soit." Draco/Drago - Hermione. OS. Dramione.


LÂCHE MOI !

NON !

J't'ai rien demandé, maintenant lâche moi !

GRANGER ARRÊTE TOI DE SUITE !

La brune arrêta de bouger, reprenant sa respiration laissant ses larmes couler, ses mains serrant les bord du lavabo. Lui tenait ses poignets avec force, il avait collé son torse à son dos et respirait difficilement dans son cou, choqué, paniqué, troublé. Draco Malfoy avait eu peur. Il avait les mains rouge, rouge du sang de la Griffondor. Ce sang qui ne cessait de couler tout comme les larmes de la jeune fille. Il détacha l'emprise d'un de ses poignets pour attraper sa baguette, en un coup, le sang dans le lavabo disparu sans laisser de traces.

_Comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé._

Sa main repris sa position initiale, ses lèvres ne cessant de murmurer de se calmer, de respirer. Doucement il l'a fit se retourner face à lui, tranquillement, toujours en lui tenant les poignets, toujours en murmurant que tout ira bien. Il prit un mouchoir humide et lui passa sur le visage comme aurait fait un ami. Il reprit sa baguette, et encore une fois, le sang, les cicatrices disparurent sans laisser de traces.

_Comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé._

Je suis désolée... chuchota t-elle.

Tu n'as pas à l'être tu sais, dit-il doucement.

Je prétend être bien. Faire semblant de sourire, alors que je suis en train de mourir de l'intérieur. Je n'en peux plus.. Je veux juste partir, que l'on me laisse tranquille, pour de bon. Je suis la fille qui ne sera jamais assez bien. Pour ma famille, mes amis, les garçons. Je suis le second choix. Je n'en peux plus Draco... Je n'en peux plus de me sentir inutile et seule...

Tu n'es pas inutile, tu n'es pas seule Hermione !

Mes chers amis ont décider de partir, sans moi ! Ils étaient censés être là pour moi ! Mais au moment où j'ai le plus besoin d'eux ils ne sont pas là ! REGARDE ! Ils ne sont pas là pour moi ! Et toi.. J'ai l'impression que tu as pitié de moi ! JE NE VEUX PAS DE TA PITIÉ !

Il l'a pris dans ses bras pendant qu'elle se débattait, son corps fragile faisait si petit dans celui du garçon. Elle voulait s'enfuir, courir à toute jambes mais sont corps ne l'écoutait pas, seul ses mains s'accrochait à la chemise du garçon, comme reste d'espoir qui lui restait. Elle s'accrochait au seul être faisant attention à elle. Lorsqu'elle fut calmé il l'emmena vers le canapé, doucement, à son rythme. Dés qu'ils furent assis la jeune fille s'agrippa de nouveau à la chemise du Serpentard, se blottit contre lui, laissant les larmes couler en silence.

Tu sais, je n'ai pas pitié de toi. On est tous différent, on a tous nos limites. On peut mentir et dire que tous va bien alors que rien ne va bien. On peut tous mentir. Tout le monde a des cicatrices, certaines sur la peau et certaines cacher à l'intérieur de soit. Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, je veux t'aider de toutes les façons possibles. Je veux simplement t'aider. C'est si facile de commencer, mais si dur à s'arrêter, fait moi confiance, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir.

Ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis triste. Que je pense m'y être habituée. Jour après jour, c'est le même sentiment, on s'y habitue.

Tu sais, je suis pas ce genre de personne qui disent ce qu'ils ressentent. Je suis plus le genre de personne qui souffre en silence. Et non, on ne s'habitue jamais à la tristesse, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir quelqu'un, je me suis vu mourir à petit feu, je ne veux pas que cela t'arrive. Jamais.

Et si un jour tu venais à partir, tu sais ce que ça me ferrait ? De t'avoir fait confiance, et d'ensuite me rendre compte que j'avais tort ? Tu te rend compte de la promesse que tu fais, à moi, cette pauvre fille lâche et stupide ?!

Tu n'es pas stupide, se mutiler ne veut pas dire qu'on est stupide. Cela veut dire qu'on a trop souffert, qu'on doit se soulager, pour enlever toute la souffrance. Et maintenant la souffrance, va simplement, s'en aller. Loin. Tu repartiras à zéro, je serais là.

Tu me promets ?

Promis.

Il lui donna un bisous sur le front, la serrant un peu plus contre elle, pour ne pas voir s'échapper cette poussière d'étoile. Elle, elle se blottit un peu plus fort à lui, s'accrochant à la seule étoile qui brille à ses yeux, comme un rêve, un espoir qui risque de s'échapper à tout moment.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent le court de leur vie, à deux, sans jamais briser cette promesse qui les fit vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin.

_Comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé._

**Voilà, un petit OS qui me tenait juste à cœur pour la morale implicite de celui-ci. Si un jour vous vient l'idée de vous mutiler, mettez cette idée loin derrière vous. Parlez en à quelqu'un, si aucune amitié n'est là pour vous épauler, les spécialistes sont là pour ça, n'ayez pas honte, ensuite aller vers les gens essayer de vous intégrer, expliquer leur, pas tout les détails mais simplement que vous aviez des problèmes. Gardez confiance en vous, la dépression peut être un choix qui se voit être refusé, reprenez vous en main, montrez aux gens qu'ils ne sont que de toute petite merdes sous votre chaussure.**

**Si vous connaissez des gens, qui se mutilent, aidez les. Rien n'est jamais simple pour ces personnes, aidez les. C'est la seule chose qui peut les faire revivre. **


End file.
